


The Big G Word

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, J2, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Rimming, blowjob, schmoopiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen isn't gay.  Not at all.  Except for how he maybe is.  For Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Wrote it in my head last night before bed. It was better then. Sorry about that. Potential for more if my muse strikes.

"Dude, I am _not_ going to watch a musical with you. That's fucking gay," and the words are barely even out of his mouth before he's being spun around.

The kitchen wall is solid at his back and Jared's body is an unmovable force in front of him, holding him in place. He's got each of Jensen's wrists caught in a hand, and his legs are bracketing Jensen's, effectively cutting off any chance for escape. And wow, he looks pissed. Like, legitimately angry. And Jensen's never seen that before, not directed at him and not quite so ferociously. It's honestly kind of scary.

"What?" He squeaks. Fucking _squeaks_ like a goddamn teenager. But… scary, okay?

Jensen's a big guy. Really, he is. But Jared is fucking huge and right now he's using all that muscle and height to pin Jensen against a wall. So he thinks the squeaking is warranted. Or at least understandable.

"Maybe you don't realize it, Jen, but half the shit we do is 'fucking gay.' What? You think it's totally heterosexual for two grown men to share a bed?"

Jensen splutters for a minute because, okay, he kind of doesn't know what to say to that. But it's just been hard, having to get used to sleeping alone. And Jared's never thrown him out. It isn't like they cuddle or anything. It's just nice to have someone there.

"We just sleep, man. That's all. And if it's a problem-"

Jared's laugh cuts him off, but there's not much humor in it, "No, Jensen. You sleeping in my bed is not a problem at all. The fact that you keep tossing around the word 'gay' like it's the worst thing in the world is the problem. Particularly when, after a few beers, you tend to climb into my lap and kiss me like it's going out of style. That's kind of gay too, don't you think?"

Jensen's face heats immediately, burning so much that his eyes start to water. That's all it is. Just heat and embarrassment. He's not _crying_. No way. That would be… Shit. Yeah. He's crying a little.

"And you touch me all the time, man. Get so handsy sometimes that it's all I can do to keep myself in check. Yesterday you grabbed my fucking ass, Jen. Not a pat or a slap. No. You went and got yourself a handful."

"I…" Yeah. He did that. But it's not like it's a big deal. It doesn't make him _gay_ or anything. He just wanted to hear Jared squeal. That's it.

"Last night you sat on the couch right next to me and talked about sucking my cock. _That's_ gotta be at least a little gay, right?"

_Just wanna try it, man. Bet I could make it good for you._

And Jensen really, really wishes that drunken confession hadn't made it past his lips. Like, _really_ wishes he hadn't said that. But… hey!

"Dude, you did not _look_ disgusted. You practically gave me permission," Jensen says it proudly, like that somehow negates any gayness the statement might have implied on his part. It also puts a stop to the few tears that were trying to fall. Because he's justified somehow.

"Yeah?" Jared says, leaning a little closer and holy shit. He's really fucking close now. So close Jensen can feel each breath he takes, not only in the expanding and contracting of his chest, but as it blows over his cheek, "Well, newsflash, I'm gay, Jensen. Queerer than a two dollar bill and I've got a thing for you. What's your excuse?"

And okay. Jensen knew that. The gay thing. He did. Jared's never outright said it, but Jensen's seen him with guys. And he's always been really open with his comments on other guys' attractiveness. So it hasn't been laid out for him in such harsh terms before. But he's a smart guy. He's put it together. Two and two can only equal four after all.

But Jared has a thing for him? That's new. And can't possibly be true because…

"You always stop me. When I… after the beers with the…"

"When you kiss me? You can say it, Jensen. You kiss me. Quite often acutally."

"Fine," Jensen concedes because yeah. There's really no other way to put it. "When I kiss you, you stop me."

"I do. And I don't think you appreciate just how difficult that is. But I know you, man. Better than anyone. And if I let you do that while you're drunk? God. You'd never forgive me. And you'd blame it on the alcohol. That's why I told you to come back to me sober when you offered the blowjob last night."

Maybe he would. No. He definitely would. That's why he never makes a move without that cushion. It's not gay if you're too fucked up to know the difference, right? And he's not… Most certainly isn't… 

"I'm not… gay. I don't… I don't like, check out guys' asses. I don't prance around in a little pink tutu and spread rainbows everywhere."

Jared rolls his eyes and tightens his hold on Jensen's wrists. That was probably not the right thing to say because he looks even angrier now.

"Man, you have to be the most insulting, uncaring, stupid asshole on the planet. Have you ever seen me in a tutu? Do you honestly think that being gay has any affect… You know what? Never mind. I don't know if you're gay or bi or just curious. But, Jensen, man, even if you won't admit it to me, you have to do some serious soul searching for yourself. And I'd really like it if you'd stop with the homophobic bullshit. You promise to do that, and I'll let you go. Deal?"

Jensen should just agree. Anything to get Jared out of his space. He's not drunk enough for this and it's not quite as scary as it was a few minutes ago. In fact, he's not really finding it frightening at all right now. Jared's all intimidating, firey and demanding and Jensen kind of likes it. A lot. A whole lot more than he should without the aid of a few cold ones.

"'M not homophobic. I live with you, don't I? Hell, man, I sleep in the bed with you. If I was homophobic, do you think I'd be able to do that?"

Good. Keep the discussion going. Keep Jared right where he is because sweet baby Jesus he really likes this. Fuck. Maybe his gayometer just slipped a little into 'maybe a smidge gay' territory.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that you act like it sometimes. And you say hurtful things without realizing it. So I just want you to think before you speak. That's all."

The fight goes out of Jared at that and his grip relaxes. But he doesn't back away. Instead he leans over to rest his head on Jensen's shoulder. And that's really nice because his body moves forward with the motion and they're pretty much chest to chest now. But after too short a minute, Jared makes to step away. 

And that is not good. Not what Jensen wants at all. This time it's his hands that grasp and his fingers somehow end up tangled with Jared's. Then they're holding hands and okay. That's really gay. But Jensen doesn't really mind all that much when he sees the look of wonderment on Jared's face as his eyes lock on one set of their hands.

"Curious," he says, very low, answering a question Jared didn't really ask. But it's been hanging in the air anyway. And it feels good to say it. Liberating even. And just a little terrifying too. But Jared's there, pulling Jensen off the wall and against his chest, cradling his head where it ends up on his shoulder. So maybe it was worth it.

"That's… that's good. And it's okay. You just… do whatever you need to figure it out, okay? And I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Jared's bare skin is just there, not even an inch from his mouth, peeking out from under the neck of his t shirt. And Jensen wants to taste. God does he ever. And Jared just said whatever it takes, right?

But when his tongue sneaks out to tickle at the skin, Jared jumps back like Jensen burned him. And then they're not touching at all and Jared looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Not… not with me. I… know what I said about the blowjob but that was before I knew that you aren't sure. I can't do that with you if it's just… There's nothing wrong with experimenting, Jen. And you should totally do that. But you should do it with someone who's not… who doesn't have a _thing_ for you. Someone who won't ask for more than you want to give. And I would. I wouldn't mean to, but I would."

And that is disappointing because Jensen's never met another guy he'd actually want to get naked with. Ever. Like, okay, maybe he's seen a guy here or there and thought they were hot. And strangely, that's easier to admit than he'd imagined. But he's never wanted to get down and dirty with another man. Until Jared. And he really, really wants to get down and dirty with Jared.

Wow. Internal confessions aren't all that hard. Who knew?

"But there's not anyone else I'd want to…" Hm. Admissions out loud? Not as easy.

"There's gotta be someone," Jared says, taking another step back and clenching his hands at his sides. But he looks almost thrilled at the prospect that Jensen only wants him. So Jensen pushes.

"There's really not, man. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're the only guy I grope. Well, aside from Misha. But it's not the same kind of groping, and Misha practically begs for it. And I promise I've never straddled another guy and shoved my tongue down his throat. It's just you, Jared."

There's the eye roll again. And another laugh. Incredulous this time.

"You're not just gay for me, Jen. That's not a thing that happens. You're either attracted to guys or you're not. I can't have you getting my hopes up and then deciding I'm not what you want because I don't have the right bits. So you just-"

And it's Jensen's turn to interrupt. He covers half the distance between them as he does. "You don't think it's possible to fall in love with someone because of who they are and not what's going on in their pants?"

"Fall in love? Are you… That is _not_ cool, man. Not at all," and just like that, Jared turns to leave. 

But Jensen can't let this stop here. Not when there's too much chance of it ruining things between them. So he follows and catches Jared at the foot of the stairs, a hand at his elbow.

"Would it really bother you that much if I was in love with you?" Because that's kind of a slap in the face.

Jared doesn't answer, but he turns on Jensen, eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you?"

Jensen can't say anything to that, because he doesn't know. But Jared is Jared. And Jensen knows one thing even if everything else is all kinds of fucked right now.

"I know I've never felt like this about anyone in my life before. Man or woman."

"Felt like what?" Jared prods, still poised to turn and run up the stairs if Jensen gets this wrong. He _can't_ get this wrong.

"Like I can't live without you. Like… like I could lose anything else and be fine as long as I get to keep you. Like I want to always be touching you. Like it's hard to breathe when I have to go more than a day or two without seeing you. Like I want more - all the gay sex stuff you can teach me - but I'll settle for just having you as a friend if that's what I have to do."

Jensen can't make his lungs work and his knees are shaking. Jared just stares at him, curiously like Jensen's some new species he's never seen before. It's unnerving. But Jensen holds his ground. Stands there shaking like a kid on his first date. And then Jared's face changes. It's very small, just a softening of his mouth and a weird quirk of his left eyebrow, but somehow it makes Jensen relax a little bit.

"Yeah?" Jared whispers, obviously fighting a smile. And then Jensen breathes because Jared's not trying to pull away anymore. He's coming closer again, backing Jensen right up against the wall one more time. And this is even scarier than before. There's so much hanging in the balance. So much that could go wrong. And, to be completely honest, Jensen's not sure that he's entirely okay with the whole gay thing yet. But Jared. So yeah. He doesn't hesitate to reciprocate when a mouth presses firmly against his.

It's not their first kiss after all. Just the first one they're both participating in. It's infinitely better this way, Jensen thinks. Jared's lips are soft and sweet and if this is what being gay feels like, sign him up. All aboard the gay train because sweet mother of Jesus this is good.

But he only gets just the tip of Jared's tongue against his bottom lip and then he's pulling away. And when Jensen, eyes still closed, makes to chase after him, offering his mouth up for more, Jared huffs out a chuckle and rests their foreheads together, his mouth out of reach.

"What…?" _Did I do wrong,_ Jensen means to ask, but Jared sneaks in for another chaste kiss before Jensen can get it out. Then he's pulling away again.

"Tease," Jensen murmurs, just now realizing that his hands are gripping Jared's t shirt at the waist. And oh yeah. He can use his hold to pull Jared in closer. But when he tries, Jared squirms out of his grasp and away, back toward the living room.

He growls in frustration, but there's no real heat in it. He can wait. However long Jared needs him to wait. Besides, it's almost enough just to know that he's allowed to kiss now. Without alcohol fogging his mind and making everything hazy afterward. Plus, bonus, because apparently Jared isn't going to push him away anymore. And he'll kiss back. So yeah. Waiting is something he can do.

"Sweeney Todd," Jared singsongs when Jensen joins him in the living room.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that at the start? I'm all for some Sweeney Todd. It's all bloody and cannibaly and shit. That's a musical I can get into."

Jared's smile is blinding and Jensen thinks he might suffer through Mamma Mia for that. But he decides to keep that information to himself. He doesn't need Jared persuading him to watch Les Miserables or some shit. Now _that's_ a little too gay. But he doesn't say that either, because he's not sure if it's acceptable or not. And maybe he has been a little too harsh with his words. 

Johnny Depp is singing his distaste for London when Jared finally fits himself onto the couch next to Jensen. And there's not any cuddling, but maybe Jared's feet end up in his lap. And it's possible Jensen might be massaging Jared's ankles and calves. Maybe.

And it's kind of not all that different than it was before. Except Jared shoots him knowing looks here and there and Jensen returns them. And when Jared pauses the movie halfway through to make popcorn, he kisses Jensen on the way to the kitchen. And then again when he gets back. 

By the time Jensen finds himself with an armful of Jared – leaned back against the arm of the couch with Jared propped on his chest, entranced with the movie – he thinks he might could get used to the gayness. If it means he gets to have this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this thing I do where I get really into an idea and I can't stop until I get it all out. This is a product of that obsessive behavior.

So. Yeah. There's Jared's cock. And it's not like Jensen hasn't felt it before. But it's always been through a layer of denim or, at the very least, through his boxers. It's also not like he's never thought about this before. Hell, he's pretty sure he went into more detail than necessary when he offered Jared a drunken impromptu blowjob. But this is different. Because it's right there. Staring him down with its one eye. Its one _leaking_ eye. And that thought is just too weird.

But Jared's being so patient with him, watching him without comment from where he's propped against the headboard. And oh. That's a nice view. Jared, all over six feet of him, spread out naked on the bed. His dark, tanned skin contrasts nicely with the white bedding and Jensen wants his mouth everywhere. All over Jared's neck, his chest, his stomach… and yeah. Even on his cock.

Okay. He can do this. But maybe he shouldn't just go straight for the gold. He wouldn't just strip a girl down and bury his face between her legs. Not if he really cared about making it good for her. So he shouldn't do that with Jared. Even if he is already hard and ready for it.

He should take his time. Start at the top and work his way down. But since he's spent the better part of an hour with his mouth attached to Jared's, he ends up crawling up the bed and pressing his lips to Jared's jaw. And the sound he gets for that tells him he chose correctly.

It's not that different really. Jared's neck is as sensitive as any woman he's been with. Which shouldn't be surprising because Jensen's whole upper body seems to be one big erogenous zone. It would follow that Jared shouldn't be much different.

He works slowly, leaving a wet trail in his wake, and Jared arches and turns so prettily for him, presenting each patch of skin as Jensen finds it. His neck. A shoulder. His collarbone – and fuck Jared has such tantalizing collarbones. Jensen probably spends more time there than he should. But they really are amazing and he doesn't stop until he's tasted both sides thoroughly. And then down. Nipples.

Guy nipples. Shouldn't be more daunting than guy _cock_ , but it is. Because what even is he supposed to do with these? There's no jiggly flesh to massage. And Jared's muscles are firm, so it's not like he can pull too much surrounding skin into his mouth. So what? 

But Jared's pushing up like he wants something and Jensen doesn't want to disappoint. So he latches on, mouth not nearly as wide as he's used to, and sucks. Jared almost fucking wails. But it's a good sound. A very good one. So he gets rewarded with a flick of Jensen's tongue and a little nibble of his teeth. And that draws out a few needy whimpers. Oh yeah. He's the fucking king of guy on guy nipple sucking. He's got this shit in the bag.

And Jared does nothing to disabuse him of that notion, giving Jensen full access to his chest, keening as Jensen slides back and forth between his pecs. And his hands are all over Jensen's head, tugging at short strands of hair and guiding him across the wide expanse of his chest. 

This is hot. So fucking hot that Jensen wishes he'd taken Jared up on the offer of a quick handjob before they got started. Because at this rate, he's going to need it sooner rather than later. But no. He can wait. This is about Jared. Jensen proving that he's really in this. That he really wants this. And Jared didn't say that exactly. But Jensen knows he needs reassurance because apparently rubbing off on each other isn't really gay enough. Not enough for Jared to let down his last few guards. And who even knew a guy like Jared could have guards and walls to begin with?

So Jensen soldiers on. Makes himself leave Jared's chest and continue down. Toward the ultimate act of gay acceptance. Okay. Maybe it's not really _that_ big a deal. But it seems important. Once you've had a guy's cock in your mouth there's no denying the gay factor. And Jensen doesn't really want to anymore. Well, maybe with other people because you can be big and _then_ come out, but you can't come out and then get big. Unless you want to do some Glee shit. Which he doesn't, thank you very much. But with Jared he can let go. So he does.

He moves faster now, not giving himself time to think about it. Just licks a trail down the middle of Jared's stomach and then around the base of his cock. And it's… not really that bad. Tastes like the rest of him except maybe with a little more musk. 

But then he bites the bullet – metaphorically speaking because biting is a huge no-no – and sinks down on Jared's dick. And first, ouch. Deep throating is not something he can do. Especially considering the fact that Jared is fucking hung. And also? Gross. Pre-come, or maybe just come in general, must be an acquired taste. It's all metallically and weird and whoever decided it was salty has obviously never tasted the shit. That is not salty. Jensen likes salty. This he really does not. It's bitter and stings his throat when he swallows. It is decidedly not his favorite taste.

But he hears Jared laughing and he glowers as he meets Jared's eyes and takes just the head in this time. Bastard. He could have warned him not to try to take the whole thing on the first go. Or that come is utterly disgusting.

"Oh," and yeah, _that's_ more like it. Jared sounds a little breathless and a lot awed. Blowjob skills? Check minus for gag reflex and no affinity for the taste of come. But check plus for Jared's approving noises.

Alright. So a hand around the shaft, his mouth taking as much as he can, and lots of spit to avoid chaffing. He's so got this.

It's obvious from the get go that he's no pro. He does gag a few more times and he really, really doesn't like the way Jared keeps leaking into his mouth. But still, he takes it as a compliment because that means Jared's enjoying it. Well, that and the little whimpers and whines Jensen keeps hearing from the head of the bed. Oh, and the way Jared is fighting not to thrust up into his mouth. He can feel the tension in Jared's legs every time he goes down and finally he gets his arm across Jared's abdomen, something for him to push against so that he doesn't have to work so hard to restrain himself.

And the whole time, Jared's hands are running through his hair, fluttering from there to his shoulders like he doesn't know where to touch. And that's really nice, so Jensen gives him a few encouraging moans and ends up with one hand on the back of his head and the other on his right shoulder. But there's no urgency in the press of Jared's hands. He's not trying to push or hold Jensen down. He's just touching, caressing even. Jensen would complain, but there's no denying he likes it. He's fucking rutting into the end of the bed and he knows Jared can see that.

He tries to stop himself, knows there's a blowjob waiting for him if he can – because Jared's awesome like that and promised when Jensen turned down the handjob. But with every passing second it just gets better and better. His jaw is aching, but his mouth is full of Jared's dick and there's no question concerning his gayness. The gayometer is definitely reading somewhere around Elton John levels at the moment. Because fuck if he doesn't like this, even with the odd taste here and there. He feels kind of powerful and in control and every little sound Jared makes only reiterates that. And Jared makes a lot of sounds. Everything from eager groans to needy whines. Best. Thing. Ever.

But then Jared is pulling at him, moaning that he's "Gonna come. Now. Gonna…"

In for a penny, in for a pound though. And Jensen doesn't stop, steels himself for the flood he knows is coming. It's a little more than he's expecting though, and he ends up pulling back after the first spurt. And he gets a chin covered in come for his trouble. Lovely.

But Jared is _writhing_ as his orgasm wracks his body so yeah. Jensen can deal with a little come mishap. Because this? This is beautiful and amazing and so totally, wonderfully gay. And he'd like to revise his earlier though because _this_ is the best thing ever.

Dutifully, Jensen jerks him through it even though he really wants to wipe his mouth. But he can't pull his eyes away from the sight of flushed and twitching Jared.

Once Jared stills though, Jensen is up and making a beeline for the bathroom. He is _so_ not swallowing this stuff. And he needs it out of his mouth. Right. Now. He sends a silent apology out to every girl who's ever swallowed for him as he spits into the toilet and then washes his face off.

When he turns around after drying off, Jared is right there. Sneaky asshole. But Jensen can't complain too much because he instantly drops to his knees and takes Jensen in his mouth and holy fucking shit yes.

Deep throating is apparently not a problem for Jared. Neither is the taste if his hungry whimper is any indication. And if Jensen didn't have the sink to lean back on, he'd hit the floor. The sight of big, lumbering Jared on his knees is something else. But the way he's sucking Jensen's cock like he's just been dying to taste him? That is afuckingmazing.

Jared swallows him down over and over again and his knees _literally_ go weak. Like, the sink is supporting all of his weight, and Jared… God. He loves this. It's apparent in the way his eyes are alternating between fluttering closed and rolling back in his head. And that little furrow right in the middle of his brow. The kind he gets when he eats a particularly tasty piece of candy. And the fucking sounds. So much different than a few minutes ago. Greedy and slurpy and moaning every chance he gets. And Jensen is going to die. Jared is going to suck some vital organ out through his fucking _dick_. Or he's just going to hyperventilate trying to breathe properly. Something.

He grips the edge of the counter behind him and tries not to fuck forward. It's so hard though, with Jared blowing him and the way his lips are all stretched and shiny with spit. He just wants to slam into Jared's mouth, and he's pretty sure Jared could take it. At least to an extent. But Jared was so good for him, taking it easy on him and letting him set his own pace. So Jensen grits his teeth and keeps himself as still as he can, just trying to enjoy the sensations and not look because if he keeps looking he's going to…

When it happens, his orgasm takes him by complete and utter surprise and he shoots off into Jared's mouth without so much as a word of warning. But a man can only take so much and be expected to be coherent. And Jared's cocksucking skills? Check plus plus plus plus for it all.

Jared doesn't fuss though, and he doesn't pull away. He just keeps nursing at Jensen's cock and jacking his hand until every drop has been wrung from Jensen's tightly draw balls. And god, he knows just how to work him through it. There's no fumbling with speed or grip like chicks tend to do simply because they don't know. Jared is steady and sure and Jensen is able to thoroughly enjoy every spasm and pulse.

And it's only after he's slunk to the floor in an ungainly heap that he realizes Jared swallowed. And is now kissing him. Come taste and all. And like this, with just traces of himself lingering in the crevices of Jared's mouth, it's not so bad. At all. 

Jensen finds himself gripping Jared's face, pulling him closer, and actively seeking out every hint of flavor he can. Yep. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. Big gay. Just post a neon sign above his head complete with flashing arrows: 'Huge Fucking Gay Right Here.'

And maybe he's mumbling that into Jared's mouth because suddenly their teeth are clacking because Jared's guffawing right into his face.

"Dude, I'm trying to kiss you here. Think you can cut it out for a minute," but there's no real annoyance in his voice and soon he's laughing along, stealing kisses whenever he can.

This is awesome. Ten times better than any girl he's ever been with. Because it's not just sex. And even if it was the sex blows anything he's experienced before out of the water. But it's not just that. It's Jared. And his dimples. And his eyes. And his fucking body. And his stupid ass huge heart. And the way his fingertips are just grazing Jensen's cheeks now, softly and reverently. And the way he's still chuckling a little but not losing his focus with his tongue. It's everything about the man sliding into his lap and Jensen is okay. More than okay. He's where he belongs and he never wants to be anywhere else.

Big gay freakout? Over and done.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna put your tongue _where_?"

Okay, so maybe he's not done freaking out. Because blowjobs he can handle. Anytime, anywhere. No big. And he can even swallow now without grimacing too much. But this? Too much. He doesn't want to do it and he doesn't want it done to him. Ever. Nada. Nope. No way.

"You don't have to, you know that. But I swear you'll love it. Just let me show you."

"Man, no," Jensen replies instantly, scooting further away in the bed lest Jared somehow get his tongue _down there_ before Jensen realizes it. "It's not… it isn't sanitary."

Jared levels him with a look, "Dude, you are not a germ freak."

"Ha, who's insensitive now? People with a legitimate phobia of germs are not freaks," Jensen says, folding his arms across his chest to… protect his virtue or something. Because suddenly he feels a lot more naked than he did a minute ago.

"Yeah, but you don't have that phobia. Besides, I'm not asking you to rim me. I want to do it to you. Look, let's just try it and if you don't like it I'll stop. That's fair, right?"

"Why are you so hung up on this? You wanna kiss my ass that much?" 

Jared moves closer and Jensen leans away. And it's a miracle that Jared catches him before he throws himself off the bed. But he does, and then he's right there, all up in Jensen's personal space. And he can't be blamed for the way he melts a little bit. It's intoxicating having all of Jared's considerable attention turned on him like that.

"Maybe," he says, his voice a low purr that _does_ things to Jensen body that he has no control over. Namely makes his dick stand up and beg. Stupid dick. "Maybe I wanna get my tongue as far into you as I can. Get you all wet. Suck on you. Slurp at your hole until you can't do anything but push back for more."

Great. Now his ass is tingling in a way it never has before. Et tu, Brute? Goddamn traitor. But Jared's hands are soothing as they run up and down his arms and despite his absolutely filthy mouth, he's looking at Jensen like all he wants in the world is to make him squirm in all the best ways.

"Fine," Jensen gets out on a shaky breath, "But _when_ I tell you to stop, you stop. And you have to promise to never ask again."

"Deal," and he looks like the damn cat that got the canary. And the cream. And the fucking family of mice living under the stairs. "Now, up on your hands and knees."

"No way. I'm not getting on my hands and knees, Jay. That shit's not dignified."

The way Jared bursts into laughter almost has him closing up again. Makes him want to jump out of this bed and put an end to the discussion.

"There's nothing dignified about sex. Ever. It's just a better angle for both of us for this. And trust me, we're going to be there for a while. Just do it, Jen."

With a huff Jensen nods. He'd do just about anything to stop talking about this and if that means he's got to get up on his hands and knees and let Jared lick his ass once or twice, so be it. The sooner it's done the better. Then they can blow each other and go to sleep. Forget this night ever even happened.

Jared moves back and gives Jensen room and Jensen does what he said. He gets up on his hands and knees like… oh god. Presenting his ass like a fucking bitch in heat. Fucking awesome. The things he does for this goof.

"Head down, ass up. Come on."

Jensen is sporting one of Sam's bitchfaces, but it's lost on Jared who can't see him from his spot just behind Jensen's ass. Still, he does it. The more readily he complies the quicker this is done.

But he can't help but jump a little when Jared's hands land on his ass, one on each cheek. He's had Jared's hands there before, of course. It's his favorite spot to hold on to when they're grinding together. But it's never felt this dirty before. It's never made him feel so vulnerable.

And then Jared kisses him, high on his left cheek. A lingering, wet kiss that makes him shiver. Not in pleasure. No. He's _not_ going to find pleasure in this. It's just a shock is all.

"Look so good like this, baby."

Jensen draws his mouth into a tight line and says nothing. He's told Jared how much he hates that. Being called baby or sweetheart or, heaven forbid, darlin'. He's not a fucking girl. He doesn't need to be sweet talked. Now, if only he could get his cock on board with this maybe Jared would believe him. But the betraying bastard just perks up happily, both at the term of endearment and at the way Jared's still laying little kisses over his bare ass.

"Get on with it, Casanova. My ass doesn't need to be romanced. Just give it a lick and then you can blow me."

Jared snorts, blowing cool air right up his crack and Jensen grumbles, but then his ass cheeks are being pried apart and he buries his face in the pillow. He can feel Jared's eyes on him. On his asshole and instinctively he clenches up. Which drags a rough moan out of Jared and apparently gives him the kick he needs. Because holy fucking hell tongue on his asshole.

It's wet and slimy and wiggly and he's just seconds away from rolling over and declaring it a failed experiment when… oh god… just the tip pressing right in the middle and then circling around and fuck. He groans and his legs spread of their own volition.

"It's good, right?" Jared says, sounding entirely too smug. But yeah. It's good. Gross. Absolutely disgusting. Not hygienic at all. But oh so good.

"Yeah," he grits out grudgingly.

"Told you." 

But that's all the gloating he does before he dives back in with more pressure, so fucking eager. And Jensen, god help him, does push back, tilting his hips and letting his legs splay wider. Anything to get more of that slippery tongue.

"That's it, sweetheart. Let me open you up. Gonna feel so good when I get in there."

Jensen can't even put up an argument against the pet name in his head. He's too busy trying to make himself as available to Jared's oral attention as possible. Rocking back onto the invading muscle, fighting against his instincts to tighten up. Because he wants Jared in. Just as deep as he can manage.

He feels like a slut. He likes it. And he should probably feel ashamed but he'll worry about that later because now Jared's sucking, just like he said. And it sounds obscene. Which only makes Jensen hotter. Makes him want to beg for more. For… yeah. God. He'd let Jared fuck him right now. He's pretty sure of it. Just take that huge cock right up his ass with no hesitation.

Wants it. No matter how gay that makes him. Because being gay? Awesome.

"God, Jen. You taste amazing. Gonna push in, okay? Let me all the way in."

He can feel Jared's lips move against his pucker and it's the hottest thing he's ever felt. And Jared sounds like he really means it when he says Jensen tastes good. But Jared also likes the taste of jizz so Jensen's not putting too much stock in that. Obviously there's something wrong with his taste buds.

But Jensen tries to relax, let Jared in like he wants. God, like he needs. He needs to open up because if he does maybe he can have Jared's dick. Maybe Jared will fuck him. And when the hell did he become such a fucking cockslut? But he can't deny he's been thinking about it. Abstractly. Kind of. Okay. A lot. And even more now that he knows how good Jared's tongue feels back there.

Jared's face is pressed tight to his ass as he spears Jensen with his tongue, forcing it in as far as he can and groaning when Jensen flutters around him. But he can't help it. He's not even controlling it. He doesn't try to fight it though because when he tightens down on Jared's tongue it almost feels like being fucked. Especially with the way Jared is easing his tongue in and out now, swirling it every few strokes.

It all he can do to hold himself up, but he knows if he falls to the bed he'll lose Jared's mouth and that's not an option. But his legs quiver and threaten to give out. And then Jared's gripping him tighter, hold him up by his hips and encouraging Jensen to rock harder. God, wanting Jensen to… to fuck himself on his tongue.

He does. And it's breathtaking. He hears himself whimpering but he doesn't try to stop himself. Can't really concentrate on that too much because one of Jared's hands in snaking up between his legs, getting a grasp on his cock. He's going to come. Too quickly. But there's no way to put the brakes on. Not with Jared fucking eating his ass like he's starving for it.

He comes clenching down on Jared's tongue, rutting into his hand, and almost sobbing with how fucking good it feels. And then he collapses. Right in his own spunk. But he doesn't have time to be disgusted because Jared is hovering over him, pressing his cock into the crease of Jensen's ass and thrusting. The head catches on his rim on the upstroke and, even in a post orgasmic haze, Jensen tries to lift his ass, wants to get Jared in him. Sated and sleepy and he still wants to feel that big, fat cock stretching him wide open.

Jared though doesn't seem to catch on to his silent plea, working himself up and down Jensen's crack and peppering kisses on the back of his shoulders. Whispering praise into his sweat damp skin and nibbling softly as he drives himself closer to the edge.

"Come on, Jay. You can do it. Just… just do it, man."

"Yeah, gonna. So close."

But he's still not getting it. Blunt then. Jensen can do this. Because if you're ready for it, you should be able to ask for it.

"No, I mean… fuck me. I'm wet and loose. You could just-"

He feels Jared tremble, hears a grunt punch out of him and then his back is being covered in warm come, some of it landing halfway to his shoulder blades with the force of Jared's release. And then Jared plasters himself to Jensen's back, letting out a startled gasp.

"That was shocking."

"For me too. Do you really not have any more stamina than that?"

"Oh shut up. You were all hot and humping my face. I was a little worked up. And then you said… _that_ and I was done for. Did you… were you serious?"

Jensen rolls his shoulders in hopes that Jared will realize he's fucking crushing him. But it's a lost cause because apparently Jared's comfy. So Jensen just goes with it. The guy just fucking ate him out, okay? He's entitled to a bit of snuggling if he wants it.

"Well yeah. I've kind of been thinking about it anyway. And it just seemed like the perfect time."

Jensen shrugs because he doesn't think it's really a big deal. They were headed there anyway, right? But then Jared's quiet and still for so long that he gets a little worried.

"Unless you don't want to? It's up to you. I just thought-"

"No! I do. We just shouldn't rush into it. And spit for lube is a no go the first few times. And even after because it dries so fast. It can get a little uncomfortable. And you weren't prepped nearly enough for that. If I'd done it you'd be in serious pain right now. And to be perfectly honestly, I thought you'd want it the other way around."

Jensen tries to lift his head enough to see Jared's face, but as it's currently pressed into the middle of his back with its owner sprawled out on top of him, that's impossible.

"Come on, Jay, get off."

"Just did."

"Asshole. Off my back. We can't have a serious discussion lying in spunk."

With a disgruntled sigh, like getting off of Jensen's body just really puts him out – and it's _Jared_ so he does probably see it that way, Jared rolls to the side, falling to the mattress. That's better. Now Jensen can see his face. And apparently Jared thinks this is the perfect time for post coital kissing because he leans in and Jensen shifts away.

"Dude. Brush your teeth. No part of your mouth is coming near me right now. I know where it's been."

He gets an epic eye roll for that but no further attempts at kissing, so he considers it a win.

"So you'd really want to…?"

Jensen knows he's looking at Jared like he's a few bricks shy of a load right now because yeah. He wants to. That's kind of what you sign on for when you start sleeping with a guy, right?

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you were weird about the rimming. And you were really weird about the whole gay thing before. So I just figured you wouldn't want to go there. And if you don't, it's perfectly okay. I'm good with the way things are. Plenty of gay guys don't even like penetrative sex. And there are so many other things we can do. Or, if you'd rather, I could be on the receiving end. It just makes more sense because I've done it before and I already know I like it."

That makes Jensen grind his teeth. He knows Jared's been with other guys. But he doesn't want to hear about that shit. Doesn't want to know what he's done or who he's done it with. But he forces himself to stop thinking about it because that was then. And now Jared's all his. Maybe. They haven't really gotten around to discussing that what with spending all of their free time nosing at each other's crotches. This might be a good time to clear that up.

"This is… we're um… exclusive, right?"

Jared gives him a look like he's the one lacking a few bricks now but Jensen doesn't mind. Because that probably means he's overthinking this. It probably means-

"Of course. We've been exclusive since before you even knew we were together. At least on my end."

"Good. Then yes, I wanna try it. And if I don't like it, we can switch. Or just not at all if that's what you want. But yeah. You should sex me up. And soon."

Jared laughs and finally finds the energy to slide off the bed, ending up crouching on the floor. He groans when his knees pop and then he stands, pulling muscles taut all up and down the back of his body. And wow. That is a gorgeous sight.

"Are you ogling me, Jensen?"

"Yes I am," he answers, waggling his eyebrow and letting his gaze wander over all of that beautiful skin lasciviously.

"Thought so. Gonna brush my teeth so your highness doesn't find my mouth off putting. Change the sheets?"

"Nope. If I'm royalty you can do all the menial labor. And that includes sheet changing. So I'll just lie here until you get back. Then you can clean me and change the bed."

Jared snorts and makes his way to the bathroom. When he comes back, Jensen's changed the sheets and used the dirty ones to wipe himself off. Jared's carrying a washcloth.

"I was gonna do it."

"You were really going to wipe me off and change the sheets?"

"Well yeah. If my lover-"

"Do _not_ call me that. Sounds like something you'd read in a bodice ripper."

"Fine. Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend works."

Jared crawls back into the bed and then there's cuddling. Actual honest to God cuddling. And yeah. That's nice.

When Jared kisses him he tastes minty fresh and Jensen moans in approval.

Jensen's pretty sure his gayometer broke trying to find a higher setting than 'tongue up the ass and begging for cock.' But that's all well and good because Jared's warm curled naked into his back with one arm wrapped around Jensen's waist and he's never felt so at peace with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years later and now this is complete. Yay.

"Dude, you lit candles?" Jensen asks because their bedroom is glowing. There's got to be at least ten of them. And is that…

"Marvin Gaye? Really?"

And okay, Jared looks a little outdone, standing there in the middle of the room in his boxers. And maybe nervous?

"It's nice," Jensen says trying for a calmer, more appreciative tone. Because it is a nice thought, if a little much.

"Sorry, it's… I shouldn't have with the music maybe." He takes a step toward the sound system. And really, who needs a sound system in the bedroom? Apparently Jared does. Because he needs to play things like Marvin Gaye and light candles and try to fucking seduce someone who's already a sure thing. Okay. It's really sweet in a goofy Jared kind of way.

"No, it's fine. Really. Just leave it." If nothing else Jensen will have this for blackmail material should he ever need it. But then Jared looks at him and he's just so hopeful and cute and Jensen knows he'll never say a word.

But then…

_Let's get it on…_

"Yeah, that's gotta go. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

Jared laughs and he seems a little more at ease when he flicks the sound off.

"Yeah that was too much. I just… I wanted this to be perfect I guess."

And then it's Jensen's turn to laugh because he's not some teenager with knocking knees about to lose his virginity. Well. Maybe his ass virginity and is that even a thing? But still. He's not anxious or nervous. He's maybe been looking forward to this for a while. So when Jared had cornered him on set earlier and just said, 'Tonight,' it was all Jensen could do not to jump him right then. But he'd played it cool. Just a simple, 'Hell fucking yes.' And now here they are. Jared almost naked and Jensen fresh out of the shower in nothing but a towel. And Jensen is just excited.

"It's fine, really. And the candles are a nice touch. So, are you gonna fuck me now, or what?"

Jared lets out his 'you're such a fucking idiot' sigh but he's smiling. "Wow. I really hit the payload with you, didn't I? Mister Romantic."

And hey, that's not fair. Jensen does his share of romancing. Just two nights ago he blew Jared on the back porch. Under the stars. And if that isn't romantic, he doesn't know what is.

But he doesn't get a chance to remind Jared of that because he's being pushed back toward the bed, Jared's hands gripping his waist. And yeah. This is good. This is what he's been craving all day. Jared's lips. And Jared's hands. And their bodies pressed together.

He ends up with Jared on top of him, holding both wrists above his head and kissing him breathless. Oh yeah. But the towel and the boxers and he can't _feel_ Jared. Not all of him anyway.

"Gotta," Jensen starts, lifting his hips and trying to free his hands to no avail.

"Shh," Jared soothes, already working his way down Jensen's neck, "Just lie back and let me…"

He doesn't finish, but he doesn't need to because Jensen gets it. And holy shit that does things to him, having Jared take control like this. He feels… taken care of and adored. And maybe this _is_ a virginity thing and here Jensen is playing the girl. But he so doesn't mind. Not when Jared closes his lips over Jensen's pulse and sucks ever so lightly. 

He growls because he wants more. Harder. Wants Jared to leave purple bruises all over his neck. But no marks. They can't because someone might see. And they might figure it out. And God that sucks. But it is what it is. Besides, there's always his thighs. And Jared is quite keen on leaving his mark all over them.

Jared is halfway to Jensen's left nipple when he hears a low murmuring and he can't even make out all of the words but what he does hear causes a blush to spread from his face all the way down his neck.

"Beautiful… so fucking sexy… wanted forever… need you so much."

This is real. So much more real than anything he's had before. And now the candles don't seem quite so silly. Especially not when he looks down and sees the way the light flickers across Jared's skin, highlighting muscle and playing over tanned skin. Jesus fucking Christ he can't breathe.

But when Jared nibbles on a hard nipple it kick starts his lungs and he gasps for air, arching into Jared's body. And fuck. Just fuck.

"Come on, baby, need…" Jensen urges, wiggling his hips. And okay, sometimes maybe he uses certain pet names. Sometimes. But Jared moans, nodding, and starts pressing sucking kisses into the tender skin of Jensen's belly on his way down so it's alright.

Jared finally lets go of his hands, choosing instead to hold Jensen's hips still as he nudges the towel out of the way and nuzzles into Jensen's crotch. And that's better. As much as Jensen loves it when Jared gets a little forceful, he likes even better being able to bury his hands in Jared's hair. He tugs just a little, feeling the silky strands slip through his fingers and Jared groans, teeth sinking in just inside Jensen's right hipbone. 

"Yeah, like that. Gotta… Want to feel your mouth, Jay. Please…"

He's begging. And whining. And he knows he sounds like a fucking needy bitch. But he is, okay? And asking for a blowjob is easier than asking for what he really wants. Which is Jared's cock. Inside him. Right the fuck now.

And he doesn't even know how he got to this point because he's pretty sure a few months ago even the idea of a finger in there would have made him squirm. And not happy squirming either. More like this-isn't-something-I-should-want-and-the-fact-that-maybe-I-do-really-fucking-scares-me squirming. But he's here now. So here. And he wants. Big time. And Jared already knows it, so why should saying it be a problem?

"Fingers, Jay. Now. Need you to fuck me."

The sound Jared makes is almost pained. But good pained. Like he's been aching for this and then he's reaching for a little bottle that Jensen didn't even notice was laid out on the bed alongside a couple foil packets. But Jensen doesn't have time to contemplate how he missed that because Jared's warm, wet, oh so perfect mouth opens just under the head of his cock, tongue wrapping as far around as he can manage.

He hears the little snick of the lube being opened as Jared licks at him, just teasing. And it's not enough. Not nearly. But Jared offers no more and all too quickly he's pulling away and wrangling Jensen's legs up and apart.

And this isn't something he really considered, having his knees pushed to his chest. Suddenly being on his hands and knees doesn't seem quite so undignified. Because this? He feels exposed and spread open and on display. It makes his face heat in embarrassment because what is he doing? Fucking holding himself open and begging to be fucked? He can't… he's not sure he can do this.

But then Jared is nibbling and sucking at the backs of his thighs, leaving all those little reminders Jensen loves so much, and a wet finger is pressing against his asshole. That should make the panic worse. It should cause him to shut down, lower his legs and call it quits. But it doesn't. And his momentary anxiety falls victim to the probing of Jared's finger because fuck he wants this.

It's a little unpleasant, all that slimy slickness easing the way for Jared to breach his body. And he's uncomfortable all scrunched up like he is. But when Jared finally gets inside, one finger maybe halfway in from the feel of it, all that dulls to background noise. Because wow. It's… really fucking good. He doesn't know how he'll ever stretch enough to accommodate Jared's cock, but a finger is a perfect fit. And he wants more, wants the whole thing impaling him.

He pushes back against the intrusion and is rewarded with Jared whispering praise against his ass cheek.

"So good, darlin'. So fucking tight. Let me in, just… yeah, like that. Push against me and let… Holy fuck, Jen. Taking all my finger, squeezing me. Hot as hell."

Jensen groans, wiggles his ass and grunts out, "Fuck, Jay, move. Just move, please."

He whimpers when Jared pulls his finger out, but then he thrusts it back in, crooking it just a bit and motherfucking Christ. He knows, logically, that Jared just brushed his prostate, but it feels more like Jared's found some magical way to light Jensen's nerves on fire, make him spasm and beg and shit he's gonna do just that. Again.

"Come on, Jared. More, baby. Harder."

Jared moans and places a wet kiss just where Jensen's thigh meets his ass and then he's fucking his finger into Jensen in earnest, swiping over that spot every time. And Jensen Just spreads his legs as wide as he can, pulls them up higher, opens himself up and keeps begging breathlessly.

Then Jared pulls all the way out and Jensen's just about to complain. A lot and loudly. But the pressure on his hole increases suddenly and he realizes Jared's trying to get two fingers into him. And okay. He knew this was coming. And he still wants it, but that is not pleasant at all. It kind of burns. And he knows he probably pushes things out that are much bigger than two of Jared's fingers (and how gross is that thought just now?) but going in? No way. It's too much and he can't take it. Can't possibly-

But Jared works him open slowly, gently stretching him until both fingers slide in almost effortlessly on Jensen's part. And he's just full. Achingly gloriously full and his hips are moving again, wanting those fingers as deeply as he can get them.

"Jen? I've gotta… I think… can we…?"

"Yeah," Jensen pants, "Get up here and fuck me."

Jared takes a minute to roll on a condom and slick himself. So there's this really awkward moment where Jensen's just lying there on his back, legs up, hole wet and open and it's just weird, okay? He looks at the ceiling. Studies the candles. Almost starts whistling. But Jared says his name and Jensen makes himself look him in the eye. And then there's just heat and maybe… maybe love.

All of that lasts for the span of about five seconds. Because then Jared's lining up and starting to push and there's just no way in hell he's going to fit. Either Jensen's too tight or Jared's too big. Something because even his first shock at having two fingers opening him up wasn't this bad. It fucking _hurts_.

But Jared keeps murmuring encouragement, advising Jensen to bear down on him. And Jensen's trying; he really is. But that monster cock is not getting in him. Not today and maybe not ever. And just as he's about to tell that to Jared, something gives and the head slips in and-

"Fuck. Godfuckingdamn, Jay. That's… _ow_."

If trying to get it in hurt, then the sudden intrusion of the head of Jared's cock is excruciating. He feels it all the way down to his toes and he grits his teeth, trying very hard not to keep pushing out. Because fuck. He really wants this over now.

"Sorry," Jared soothes, hands coming up to smooth over Jensen's face and upper body, "Really sorry. It gets better though. I promise. Just hang in there."

Jensen huffs out a laugh at that, pain laced through his voice, "God, I hope so. Because if it gets any worse…"

"Shh, it won't. That's the hardest part. Just breathe for me, okay? Slow and deep and let me know when it stops hurting. Or if you want me to stop, 'cause I can do that too."

Jensen thinks about doing just that. Asking Jared to pull out so they can start over. Maybe with him on top. Or just some tame and not at all painful blowjobs. Either would be nice. But he wants this. Even now when his ass feels split open very unpleasantly and he doesn't know if he can take even another inch. So he bites down on the urge to push Jared away and instead pulls him closer.

The move forces him to hook his legs over Jared's arms to make room Jared's huge frame, but the end result is Jared's mouth on his and that makes it okay. Really, amazingly okay. Because Jared kisses like he just can't get enough of Jensen. Hot, eager thrusts of his tongue and tiny little nibbles along his lips. And then the pain isn't so bad. Or not unbearable at least, which is a welcomed change.

His asshole is still stinging when he whispers that it's okay for Jared to move a little, but he figures it's best to just do it and be done with it. He braces himself for the pain he just knows it coming as Jared sinks his hands into the bed on either side of his head and shifts forward just a little. But nothing happens. It doesn't hurt any more than it did before. And some of that is easing the farther Jared slides into his body.

He just feels full now. So much more than he did with a couple fingers. And, while his hole doesn't stop aching at being opened so thoroughly, that starts to fade to just a dull ache as Jared works to sheath himself completely.

And oh. That's nice. Really nice. The length of Jared's dick pressing on his inner walls puts pressure on his prostate. It's not a gentle battering like with Jared's fingers, but more just a steady pressure that slowly ratchets his arousal up notch by notch as Jared sinks deeper and deeper.

Jensen's cock, which lost all interest before Jared ripped him a new one, starts to fatten up again and his legs pull at Jared's arms, trying to help him get all the way in. And once he does, wow. Fucking… God. Jensen arches, entirely without thought, and the little moan Jared lets out makes him do it again, consciously this time.

"Better?" Jared asks, breathlessly and obviously nervous. And all Jensen can do is nod. Vigorously. Enthusiastically.

"Yeah? Good. Almost there, baby. God. You're fucking squeezing me."

That gives him a decidedly wicked idea, and he concentrates on his ass like he never has before. Makes himself bear down hard on the shaft impaling him. It forces a guttural groan out of Jared so he does it again. And again.

"Not gonna make it all the way in if you keep that up," Jared rasps, his arms shaking as he fights to control himself. And Jensen does it once more, just because he can. And maybe he likes seeing Jared like this. Sweaty and barely restrained and so fucking gorgeous.

"Come on, then, Jay. Let me have it. Show me how good it is."

Jared bottoms out just as Jensen's words fall out and then he's pulling back, watching Jensen's face for signs of discomfort. But there are none. Jensen feels the steady drag of Jared's cock as it leaves his body. It's glorious but he finds himself chasing Jared with his hips, trying to tempt him forward again.

This time, when Jared presses into him, it's in one slow, easy slide. And nothing hurts. Except maybe his hips from the awkward angle of his legs. So he jiggles them a bit and Jared lets them fall to his waist, his hands digging under Jensen's back and then coming up to wrap over the top of his shoulders. And now Jensen can get his legs around Jared's hips and literally pull him in. That's good. But even better is that now it doesn't bend him so that he can't breathe when Jared kisses him. And there are a lot of kisses.

In fact, Jensen's fairly certain he's never kissed anyone quite this much during sex. But Jared seems to be infatuated with his mouth and Jensen's really not complaining. He reaches up, hands tangling in Jared's too long hair, pulling him in tighter as he rocks his body upward. His dick rubs against Jared's hard stomach and he knows it won't be enough to get him off, but it feels good and there's really no hurry. So he just goes with it, offering himself up to Jared without much concern for his own orgasm. Jared will take care of him.

When Jared comes, it takes Jensen by surprise and for just a moment he wishes they weren't using a condom. Because Jared is pulsing inside of him, filling the latex, and Jensen just wants that barrier out of the way. He wants it to be his body accepting Jared's come. Soaking it in. Fuck. That's kind of disgusting. But really fucking hot and he shivers as Jared bites down on the side of his neck. Maybe even hard enough to leave a mark. That's nice.

Lifting up a few seconds later, Jared eyes Jensen's still throbbing erection and sighs, "I meant to… while we were… Sorry, Jen. Let me just…"

"Don't worry about it," Jensen replies easily, but he does place a hand on the back of Jared's head to guide him down, "Just maybe a little help now, yeah?"

Jared goes eagerly, and it's over in seconds. Because while Jensen couldn't get off during the actual sex, it was very pretty fucking awesome. And he goes off like a shot pretty much right after Jared sucks him down.

Jared looks very smug when he flops down beside Jensen, pulling the condom off and tying it before dropping it somewhere in the floor. “So,” Jared starts, and Jensen knows he’s in for it, “can we watch musicals now, or…?”

Jensen just rolls his eyes and pulls the fool in for a kiss. “Shut up and pick up your latex filled jizz sack before I accidentally step on that shit.”

Jared is still grinning from ear to ear a few minutes later when he stands and maybe Jensen mirrors him. Maybe.


End file.
